


I'm sorry Opa

by StardustRosedancer



Series: Last Letter/Video [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), This is a letter so characters are mentioned not seen, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustRosedancer/pseuds/StardustRosedancer
Summary: Upon Tony Stark's death, Bucky Barnes is to receive a box. The box holds letters, VHS tapes, photo albums, drawings, cassette tapes, and letters. This is the letter explaining the contents of the box, from a granddaughter to her grandfather.





	I'm sorry Opa

_Dear Bucky Barnes,_

  
_I'm not really sure how to explain this, and quite frankly I feel odd even writing this - considering I fought you and Rogers. But seeing as if we had met under other circumstances I would have told you this, I know I shouldn't let the circumstances change that. So I guess I should quit rambling and actually get to the point._

  
_I'm not sure if you remember - th_ _ough I'm sure Rogers would -_ _during the war you were seeing one of the nurses that worked specifically with the Howling Commandos. Alannah Carbonell, a nurse of Italian-German descent who was friends with Peggy Carter. According to Aunt Peggy, you had just proposed to her before the mission where you fell. Aunt Peggy and Howard helped bring Alannah to the States once the war was over._

_I guess you're probably wondering why I'm telling you this. Alannah was pregnant with your daughter. Yeah, you're a father. I actually included her birth certificate in the box that this letter was in. You're probably wondering how I know this. To put it simply I should have been calling you grandpa or Opa seeing as I use to call grandma Oma. I guess you can see why I had a bit of a breakdown, watching the man you had grown up knowing as your grandpa kill your mother, his daughter, isn't exactly conducive to civil conversations. My birth certificate, my real one, is with my mom's. Though I suppose I should tell you before you see the certificate._

  
_My name isn't Anthony Edward Stark. It's Alessandra Tanya Stark. I'm your granddaughter. I wish I could have gotten to know you. To ask you about the stories that Aunt Peggy and Oma would tell Madre and me._

  
_I'm sorry that's not possible anymore, though hopefully you and your great-grandkids will get that opportunity. Yeah, you heard that right, great-grandkids. Though that will have to be up to them. I know at least your great-grandson has expressed interest in that. I can't really say either way when it comes to his sister. But if she does, please don't hold her past against her._

  
_Anyway, now that those little surprises are out of the way, I want to give you a rundown of everything that is in the box. I already mentioned the birth certificates, though honestly there should have been a third - I have an older sister somewhere - but Howard was a lot better at hiding things than I ever actually gave him credit for._

_There are also letters from Oma. From what Aunt Peggy said she struggled with losing you and raising mama. She took to writing letters to you, on various occasions. I know there is at least one letter from Oma for every one of Madre's birthdays up until Oma passed away. There were others too, for Christmas and a few other occasions._

_There are letters from Madre. When I had asked her about them as a kid she said it was because of Oma. Madre had seen Oma writing her own letters, and like me had asked about them. Once she found out what they were and why Oma wrote them, Madre started writing her own. So there should be one for every birthday and Christmas since she was ten, and extra ones from when she wanted to feel closer to you. There should be one that explains about my sister and one about why the world thinks I'm male._

  
_Besides the letters, there are some drawings I did. I guess I had wanted to feel closer to you as well, but at the time I was in no way interested in writing letters. So I took to drawing. Like for Oma and Madre, there are drawings for every birthday since I started - when I was five - and Christmas, as well as some others._

  
_The rest of the contents are photo albums that Oma, Madre, Aunt Peggy and I had put together over the years. Though my contributions are mostly pictures of DUM-E, U, and  BUTTERFINGERS. JARVIS and FRIDAY'S codes. And most recently Vision. Though Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy feature pretty prominently as well. There are also Harley and his little sister Serena, they're my adopted kids (it became official about eight months ago). Then there are the VHS home movies, those were Ana and Jarvis' idea. They were originally supposed to be for Howard because he missed a lot of my childhood, but in all honesty they probably just let me think that. Howard wasn't exactly the best father after all. And finally the cassette tapes. Aunt Peggy used to tell me stories about the war (some originally heavily censored for a child's ears) and she would record some for me everytime she knew she would be on a long mission for a while. I figured you and my kids (hopefully all of them, genetic, adopted, and created alike) could listen to them, and you could pause them and add any details you remembered._

  
_I guess that's all I have to say. Except that I'm sorry that you had to learn all of this from a letter. I would understand if you didn't believe me, hell if I was in your position I probably wouldn't either. Not a lot of people can stand me after all. Being actually related? That's probably a nightmare. Though if for some reason you want proof, my son said he would be willing to let King Kitty do a DNA test to prove it if you wanted._

  
_I'm sorry Opa,_

  
_Alessandra "Alessia" Tanya Stark_

  
_P.S. When the pardons finally go through, talk to Pepper Potts. Oma and Madre had other things that you should have. Pepper will give them to you._

_~_

 

"What proposal?"

  
"Oh, nothing much. My brother's children are...for lack of better phrasing, throwing a tantrum. Unfortunately, their tantrums tend to have a global effect."

  
"I'm guessing they're not human."

  
"No. They're not."

**Author's Note:**

> About the not holding Wanda's past against her. Tony is probably the most precious person to exist and I could see him saying that. In this series, there is also the added bias of Wanda being Tony's daughter that she had spent years grieving (which will be explained eventually).  
> What did you guys think of this? All I can think to say is Poor Tony, and I'm the one that wrote this.  
> Anyway, I plan to write out those letters from Alannah and Maria, I would like it if you guys would give me ideas for what some of those letters contents could be. Things like accidents, accomplishments, random everyday things, etc.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed.  
> P.S. What do you guys think is going on with the little ending scenes? (If anyone can figure it out, you get a virtual cookie)


End file.
